dotafandomcom-20200213-history
Drow Ranger
Abilities Background Traxex was a skilled archer in her oppressive underground homeland, the Underdark, until she grew sick of her kin's evil ways and fled to the surface world. As a part of her resolution, she joined the Sentinel, bringing her excellent marksmanship to the fray. Some of her abilities include stripping magical beings of their voices, and enchanting her arrows with an icy cold. While such powers are valuable, her true origin will never cease to linger around in the judging eyes of others. Gameplay Traxex is an excellent DPS carry hero due to her Marksmanship and Trueshot aura which both increases her autoattack damage. Early game like most DPS carries she is fragile and some players choose to take one level of early silence to avoid a first blood attempt. She can do well with a Poor man's shield as it increases her raw damage and some resistence to harrassment. She can take wraith bands to increase her raw damage, poor health and mana. Lothar's Edge is almost compulsory on Traxex as it gives her a escape mechanism and more damage. Black King Bar can replace Lothars because it gives her spell immunity for a period of time and increases her hp so its all down to preference. Most players prefer to max out Frost arrows first for orb-walking and harrassing. There is an option next because both Trueshot Aura and Silence scale well into late game. Get Silence first if you wish to be a late game carry and Trueshot Aura first for a mid-game carry. Marksmanship is always taken whenever possible because unlike her other skills it doesnt scale well into the game. Late game items for her include Butterfly, Buriza and Monkey King Bar. Early game Traxex is relatively fragile however she can also be an annoying harrasser due to her orb which allows her to orb walk. Try to harrass melee heros when they come forward for a deny or last hit. Don't bother with ranged heros and last hit as much as possible. Mid game is when Traxex first becomes a threat due to her relatively high DPS from items, Trueshot Aura and Marksmanship. In team fights wait for the initiator to initiate then either walk in or windwalk (Lothar's Edge) in and silence, preferbly, their whole team however if they're rather spread out, silence their casters. Then concentrate on either their enemy carry or their caster. If things go ugly activate Lothars/Black King Bar and walk out. Late game, if Traxex has had a successful game so far she will dominate because of her high DPS. With her items she could down a tank in a few seconds. Heros to watch out for are Phantom Assasin because of her Blur skill which would reduce your DPS output by quite a lot and she can outcarry you, Centaur Warchief/ heros with Blademail , this would give you a tast of your own medicine damaging you by as much damage as you deal to them and as you would likely have less Hp than them you will die first and tanky stunners such as Earthshaker who once they come out of your silence they would unleash their arsenal of spells on you. Category:Sentinel Hero Category:Agility Hero Category:Dota Allstars Category:Unfinished Article